koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Neoromance series
The Neoromance series (ネオロマンスシリーズ), alternatively called Neo Romance, is a franchise name for the romantic simulations created by Ruby Party. These titles are romantic simulations for women. Their first title is generally recognized to have started the otome game market. The creative team for the games are all women, although male developers help with programming, music composition, and planning. Ruby Party's goal for stepping into the video game market was to create a "ladies' Nobunaga's Ambition". In other words, they wanted to create a groundbreaking, easy to play title that catered specifically to the female audience. They wanted to fill a niche for the largely male dominant video game market, something which gains Keiko Erikawa's wholehearted approval. Their efforts were published into the first Angelique game for the Super Famicon system. Originally, Angelique was advertised for young girls in their early teens, but they have since appealed to women in their twenties or thirties. The games also have a surprising amount of male fans, either by genuine curiosity or due to female acquaintances. Upon learning of their fanbase, Ruby Party respectfully changed their tone to be inviting to people of all ages. Their renewed mindset eventually led to the namesake of the branding name. Neoromance titles will not feature pornographic imagery or writing. Ruby Party members stress they are aiming to appeal to "the girl in every women's heart", no matter what the age. They want to focus on the romantic aspects found between characters, aiming to stress each character's personality, their habits, and their flaws. Situations that are too mature might alienate their audience from experiencing what Ruby Party had intended. Entries Angelique opened the doors for more projects to be made. Each series features its own setting and distinct themes to separate themselves from one another. While media based on these games have been localized, the games themselves have not been formally localized beyond Asia. *''Angelique'' series *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de'' series *''Kin'iro no Corda'' series *''Neo Angelique'' series *''LoveφSummit'' *''Miss Princess: Miss Puri!'' Related Media Since Harukanaru Toki no Naka de began, the Neoromance franchises crossover during live stage events planned throughout Japan. These stage events include unique audio scenarios performed by voice actors live on stage, live performance for character image songs, voice actor talk sessions, and information for another Koei game title that might interest their female fans. Gitaroo-Man, for instance, was introduced by two voice actors who additionally appear in Neoromance titles. These stage events are often called Neoromance ♥ Festa, the latest one being Neoromance ♥ Festa 12. Events that are dedicated to the voice actors performing character image songs on stage are called various names based on the year or season. Lately, these events have started to include exclusive merchandise for fans to purchase. Vocal CDs are becoming popular items since they feature new character image songs, dramas, or monologues for fans to enjoy. Characters from different franchises may also interact with one another. Koei also published a fanbook/magazine publication dedicated to these franchises called Neoromance Tsushin Cure!. These books include developer commentary, sneak peeks with anime and drama CDs, and information for the games that were being released. Original short stories, trading cards, or exerts written by voice actors were also included. Fans could express their appreciation for characters through fanart or letters, some of which were published in each issue. Four different radio shows were made to combine two Neoromance series together. External Links *Official website *Official Twitter *Official Myspace page Category:Game Series